Rewards
Each time a player performs a positive Habit, completes a Daily, or completes a To-Do, the player earns gold that can be used to buy Rewards. Two kinds of Rewards are available: in-game Rewards (mostly equipment for the player's avatar) and custom, personal Rewards. Rewarding good performance is a great way to reinforce good habits, so go ahead and create plenty of Rewards! Wishlist The Wishlist appears at the bottom of the Rewards column, and includes various items the player may want quick access to. Players can purchase items such as equipment and health potions by clicking on the image of the item. Items appearing in the player's Wishlist are pinned. Some items are pinned automatically, and players can pin whichever items they wish from across Habitica's various shops to their Wishlist to have them easily on hand! Pinning and Unpinning To pin an item, find the item in its respective shop and click the push-pin icon on the top left of the item's full view window. The pin will turn purple to show that the item is pinned. Click the pin again to unpin the item. This will turn the pin white. Alternatively, you can hover over any item, which will make a push-pin icon appear at the top of the item's image. Automatic Pins Some items will automatically show up in the player's Wishlist following certain triggers. Class Gear The Wishlist will be filled with the player's class equipment after the player clicks their first positive Habit, completes their first Daily, or completes their first To-Do. When the player buys one piece of class equipment, a higher-level piece of equipment will take its place (more details on this are in the Shops main article). Health Potion The Health Potion is automatically pinned to the Wishlist and cannot be unpinned. Enchanted Armoire The Enchanted Armoire is permanently pinned to the Wishlist. The Health Potion and Enchanted Armoire are the only two items that cannot be unpinned. Seasonal Items During the Grand Galas, the class equipment from the Seasonal Shop will be automatically pinned. Special Event Items When Habitica releases special event equipment to celebrate a holiday, commemorate a special occasion, or reward Official Habitica Challenge participants, it will automatically appear in the Wishlist. Death Items Following Death, whichever piece of equipment the player has lost due to their death will automatically be pinned. Creating Custom Rewards Creating your own Custom Rewards is a good way to motivate yourself to complete your tasks. Finding Your Motivation You will find out what motivates you best by creating your own Rewards. It can be something you covet but would never buy or do ordinarily, such as getting a massage or buying a book. It can also be time off work, recreation time during the day, or anything else that you find motivating. Some players also create custom Rewards for luxury behavior they'd like to limit, such as surfing certain websites or eating unhealthy food, making them a Reward with a gold penalty taken after the fact. Custom Rewards are as diverse as the Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos each player creates. If you're trying to come up with ideas and are stumped, see Sample Custom Rewards and Habitican Shared Task Lists. Creating To create your own Reward, click the green plus sign and select Reward, or type your title (such as "Bag of Cheetos") into the text field at the top of the Rewards column and hit enter. The default cost for Rewards is 10 gold. Editing To change the cost, click the Reward's title or pencil icon to enter edit mode. You can change the Reward by either raising or lowering the price and can use decimals for fractional gold prices. (e.g. 1.05 Gold Pieces). Adding Notes To make the Reward truly your own, you can add extra notes. You can, for example, note that Flaming Hot Cheetos feel like a better reward/motivator than regular Cheetos. You can also write about the specifics of your Reward such as the size of the Cheetos bag. This can be done by clicking the pencil icon and scrolling down to the Extra Notes field. Adding Emojis Consider adding emoji to the titles of your Rewards. Pictures can add clarity and make the Reward seem more fun. Emoji can be used to visually categorize different rewards. See the Markdown Cheat Sheet for other formatting tricks you can use in Reward titles. Adding Tags Tags can be added by clicking the Tags field. This is useful if you have a lot of Rewards and need organization, or if you filter your Tasks and want your Rewards to remain visible. Adding Multiple Rewards You can add multiple rewards when using Habitica's website. To add several Rewards at once, type in "Add a Reward". A box will open where you can enter several Rewards. Press Shift-Enter to add a new reward. Press Enter once finished. To add multiple Rewards with tags, select a tag, then add your Rewards. Figuring Out Prices It's important to make your Reward costs reasonable. If they're too low, there's no incentive to work hard. But, if they're too high, then they can seem out of reach and discourage you instead of motivating you. Because Habitica is so customizable, there's a huge range in the amount of gold players earn per day. Users who earn more gold are not necessarily more productive, and users who earn less are not necessarily "lazy". Some people keep track of every single Daily task from making the bed in the morning to brushing teeth at night, while others only have a few tasks which require the extra motivation or accountability Habitica provides. Rather than worrying about whether you're earning "enough" to afford the prices listed here, you should make the game work for you and change your prices accordingly. When you're starting out, it might make more sense to think about how many days of work your reward should cost rather than how much gold. Then figure out how much gold you typically earn in a day and translate the prices accordingly. For example: * Surf the web = 1/2 day * 1 TV episode = 1 full day * That new movie I really want to buy on DVD but it's so expensive = 2 weeks * Going to the park on Sunday = 1/2 week (which is 3 and a half days) You may want to compare the price of your Rewards to the price of the Habitica equipment Rewards. Keep in mind how much you want each item and how long it will take you to save for it. Some other questions to keep in mind when doing your calculations: * Will I get more motivation saving all my gold for a big prize? Or by having lots of little ones? (Or a combination of both?) * If I'm a productive Habitican and get all of my tasks done every day, how long should it take to earn this Reward? * Do I want to also be able to buy smaller Rewards along the way? * Is this a regular Reward? If so, how often (again, assuming I do all my tasks) should I get it? (For example, a cookie every day? Spend every Saturday afternoon at the park?) * How much do I want to spend on game items versus custom Rewards? (Remember, you can't change the costs of in-game Rewards. If you want to have both you could lower your custom Reward prices a bit. Or, if you think game items are just too tempting, you could raise your custom Reward prices so you're forced to choose between them.) Rearranging Custom Rewards Rewards can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them into a new position or by clicking the To Top or To Bottom button. Click the garbage can icon to delete a Reward. Rewards Tabs To view equipment and items available for you to purchase, select the "Wishlist" tab. This will hide your custom Rewards. To view only your custom Rewards, select the "Custom" tab. The "All" tab shows your custom Rewards as well as your Wishlist. Rewards History The history of Rewards redemption is not stored. To see notifications from recent purchases, you can use the bookmarklet, which gives you all notification popups since the site was last loaded. Upgrading Armor vs. Custom Rewards Spending all of your gold on Class Gear can have an unexpected negative effect because there is a limited amount of Class Gear. This problem is described by Tyler on the Habitica blog post, Don't forget about custom rewards. If this is a problem for you, you can always match in-game Rewards with small but appropriate real life Rewards, which may produce more long-term positive reinforcement. Self-Control when Using Rewards The self-control of using custom Rewards is a task in itself, so practice and accountability are useful for developing willpower. To begin, start with an inexpensive Reward. For example, several gold for 30 minutes of gaming time, so it requires almost no decision to purchase. Then continue to make small, gradual increases in the amount of gold required. Eventually, it will become easier and habitual. Another tool that can help you is to make a Habit or Daily task to remind yourself to pay the gold for your custom Reward. See Also * Sample Custom Rewards * Dailies * To-Dos * Habits nl:Beloningen pt-br:Recompensas fr:Récompenses ru:Награды ja:ごほうび zh:奖励 Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies Category:ToBeReviewed